


Operation Success

by flxmelxnce



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a tiny bit of angst not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmelxnce/pseuds/flxmelxnce
Summary: When both Baal and Medusa storm off after their failed attempt at playing house, Satyr goes to comfort Medusa, while Nezha goes to comfort Baal.[Staged during Medusa's fate episode]
Relationships: Baal/Nezha (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Operation Success

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back. again. ~~unfortunately.~~
> 
> staged during Medu's fate ep ! specifically the second half, Operation Play House \o/

Baal was grumbling to himself, sitting on a wide stretch of grass afar from the forest in which they had played house in. Sure, maybe he went a bit far by flying off like that, but he had a fair reason to, didn't he? Medusa was the one so intent on playing house in order to befriend the young human girl-- it was only natural she played her part as the daughter and act accordingly to his position as the father, right? He muttered out another string of nonsense under his breath, fiddling with the strings of his guitar in mild irritation.

Though, he supposed his time alone didn't last very long, for Hannibal had eagerly meowed at an approaching figure from behind Baal, swishing his blade-like tail back and forth.

Baal's scowl deepened when he felt an all too familiar resonance standing next to his figure, ignoring the presence as they ungracefully flopped down onto the grass to sit next to him. "Mind if I sit here?" Nezha inquired, gaze flickering to Baal-- hiking up a knee to sling his arm over.

"You already sat down, idiot. What's the point of asking?" Baal muttered, striking a note on his guitar, and Nezha barked out a laugh. "What are you doing here? Isn't it better to go and talk to that cacophonous dolt?" He hissed out bitterly.

"Satyr's dealing with Medusa. She had proposed I go along as well, but I couldn't leave you all alone, now could I?" Nezha hummed with a smirk, and Baal shot him a glare.

"Don't bother," Baal grumbled out, turning away from the wind primal. "I'm done with our game of house. There was no point to it from the beginning."

"Now now, don't say that, Baal," Nezha chuckled. "I've known you for quite a while now. I'd like to say I can see through your lies."

"Shut up," Baal hissed out, still avoiding Nezha's gaze.

There was silence for a moment, and Baal had thought that Nezha had finally stopped persisting. But that was a mistake, as he soon found out by the way he felt Nezha's hand gently cup his cheek-- quietly cursing to himself at how he automatically leaned into the touch. Nezha of course noticed this, and let out another chuckle, taking the opportunity to move his hand to Baal's waist, pulling him to the wind primal's side and Baal let out an irritated grunt at the action.

But did that stop him from leaning into Nezha?

 _No_ , he thought bitterly, letting his weight rest against Nezha. _No it did not._

His frown deepened even more when Hannibal eagerly hopped from his shoulder over to Nezha's, purring as he snuggled himself into the comforts of the dual elemental's scarf.

"I'm aware of your tendencies, Baal." Nezha started, and Baal cautiously looked up at him. "You purposely distance yourself from humans due to the fact that you're a primal beast. However, it's not because you're concerned of their fear of you like in my case, but because you're afraid of the bonds you may form with them, correct?"

Baal looked away, gripping at the neck of his guitar. Curse Nezha. Curse Nezha and his observant nature.

Nezha smiled softly, knowing that the earth primal's averted gaze was more than an answer. "You cannot die as easily as humans. Therefore, by forming bonds with them, you will one day have to bear with their passing to the next life. That is why you're hesitant to ever share relations with them."

Baal's lips pursed. It was the absolute truth. Humans were fragile, their bodies weren't made to live for centuries, nor were they designed to fight a countless amount of ruthless battles. They were simply there to exist for their designated lifespans, however long those would be. Baal didn't want to be close with them, that would ultimately lead to him witnessing their deaths, witnessing as they left the world and--

Left him alone once again.

Baal didn't think he could handle it. He had more than enough of that back in the War, and he didn't want it again. Watching as his comrades fell left and right, ones who he had thought of as _companions_ \-- he didn't want to go through it again, forming bonds with the ones who would soon pass onto the next life. It was pointless, wasn't it? A waste of time.

Nezha's grip on his waist tightened at his prolonged silence, and he felt Nezha's lips gently press against the top of his head. "You want to, don't you? Want to form relations. That's why you were so persistent in our game-- you want to befriend the human child just as much as Medusa does."

"Be quiet, will you?" Baal mumbled out, though there was no bite to his words. How was he supposed to deny the inevitable truth? Especially when confronted like this by his wind companion. He scoffed quietly to himself, reaching out and seeking Nezha's other hand, to which the latter entertained him with by clasping their hands together.

"We were always alone as primal beasts," Baal finally voiced after another small pause. "Our Astrals never did care much for us, besides our functionalities in the War of course," Baal huffed at the end.

"But you're not really alone anymore, are you?" Nezha asked, leaning down to level his dusty blue eyes with Baal's crimson ones. "You have me. As well as the rest of the primal pals."

Baal blinked at Nezha's words, surprised at the unexpected softness in the wind primal's tone. Perhaps Satyr had given a lesson to Nezha on how to comfort someone properly, or maybe this was something Nezha was always a natural at despite his usual composed demeanor. Either way, Baal welcomed it, giving a small hum in response and leaning in to press a light kiss to the corner of the dual elemental's lips. "I suppose you're right," he mumbled when he retreated, snickering a bit at Nezha's shocked expression.

"You missed."

"What do you me-" Baal's voice cut off when Nezha swooped in and stole a kiss from the earth primal on the lips, grinning when he leaned back and admired the primal beast's flushed cheeks.

"You're the absolute worst..." Baal grumbled quietly, brows creased as he stared in disdain at Hannibal's grin and Nezha's laughter.

He rolled his eyes at the duo, settling back into the wind primal and huffing. "All of you have such rambunctious and unruly resonances, but..." Baal trailed off, eyes shifting to stare at his plasma guitar as he mindlessly plucked at its silver strings. "... It's warm. Like a _home_."

Perhaps Baal was a bit hesitant to use the word _family_ , but they more or less had similar meanings.

Thankfully Nezha didn't prod at his choice of words, only humming to let Baal know he was still paying attention, before pressing another kiss to Baal's temple. "It's reassuring you feel that way, then," Nezha mused, smiling. "You're not one to voice your opinions aloud. I always have to figure it out on my own," he teased lightly, earning himself a glare from Baal.

"Either way," Nezha hummed out, "you don't have to fear mortal relations, Baal. Or what I should say is, you don't have to fear the idea of being alone anymore. The fact that you find comfort in us is a testament to that, and we're not going anywhere for quite a while. Mortals may be fragile, but it doesn't hurt to cherish their warmth for their limited time here, does it? They may soon pass, and you may miss them, but the memories you shared with them are eternal, are they not? As long as you have those, I'm sure loneliness will be the least of your concerns." Nezha finished, blue eyes just a tad bit softer than the norm and Baal felt his cheeks warming at his companion's serene expression.

He let out a long and heavy sigh, brows furrowed in mild annoyance as he tried to school the dust of pink on his features. "I should've left the island entirely if I knew you would be lecturing me like this..." Baal grumbled out, but nonetheless squeezed Nezha's hand appreciatively, earning himself a quiet chuckle and a squeeze back from the dark haired primal.

"What can I say? Your happiness is one of my main priorities, Baal." Nezha laughed softly, and Baal felt his core warm at the pleasant sound.

It suited him, and Baal wished Nezha would do it more often.

But perhaps even Nezha controlled his own happiness to a degree. The weight he carried from the War still lingered on his shoulders, and Baal doubted that the dual elemental didn't think about the ways he could repent for the lives he had stolen all those centuries ago.

"... _Yours too_ ," Baal mumbled quietly after a pause, to which Nezha perked a brow up at. "... _Your resonance_... I want to bring out the quieter melody in your song." He managed to say, face fuming red.

Nezha seemed all too surprised by his words, absolutely stunned and staring at Baal in utter dumbfoundment that even he couldn't poke fun at the earth primal's tinted cheeks. However, he was quick in regaining his composure, and after a moment let out another soft chuckle. "Is that so?" He murmured quietly, bringing their clasped hands up to his lips and kissing the back of Baal's hand. "You're already doing it plenty, are you not?" He smiled softly.

Baal ignored the sadness that laced Nezha's resonance, watching as Hannibal nuzzled his head against Nezha's cheek in comfort. Maybe he _was_ already doing it, but he knew Nezha beat himself up far more often. He didn't know when the weight Nezha constantly carried with him would vanish, but until then...

Baal was fine with helping shoulder some of those burdens.

Nezha gave a long sigh after a small pause, regaining Baal's attention as his blue gaze flickered up to the vast open skies. "We should meet back up with Satyr and Medusa," he voiced, changing the subject.

Baal automatically scowled, but quietly agreed nonetheless, begrudgingly being the first to stand back up from their seats on the grassy plains. He beckoned with his head for Hannibal-- who flattened his ears upon leaving the comforts of Nezha's scarf but complied and scampered back up to his rightful place on his owner's shoulder. Though, his attention quickly switched from his cat to his primal companion, who had his hand outstretched towards Baal with a smirk. "Pull me up."

Baal immediately frowned. "Get up yourself you _oaf_ -"

He stilled when a high-pitched resonance suddenly reached his ears, his head automatically swiveling towards the distant sound as his brows creased in alarm. "That sound-"

"Seems to be the human child," Nezha mused, voice dropping in similar concern. "It sounds far off. Most likely closer to where Satyr and Medusa are. Though, if they can get there quick enough is the question."

"I'm not taking the risk." Baal gritted out, strumming his guitar as he lifted himself into the air. "Are you coming or what?"

Nezha blinked once, twice, before smirking at Baal, waving off the earth primal with a hand. "You can have the spotlight to yourself. I'm sure it would suit as good reconciliation with Medusa if you were to assist in saving the young girl."

" _You_...!" Baal let out a heavy sigh, glaring at Nezha. "Leaving me to do the heavy-lifting, are you now? When you can very well get rid of any and all threats with a single swing of your spear?"

Nezha shrugged, still smirking as he laid back against the grass, arms crossed and resting beneath his head.

"Lazy bastard..." Baal grumbled to himself, to which Hannibal purred at. "Come meet up with us later so I can at least hit you with some lightening!" He called over his shoulder, hearing Nezha laugh in response as he flew away towards the distant cry.

However, Baal failed at hiding the small smile upon his lips as he raced against the clouds, and Hannibal flicked his tail in amusement at his owner's expression.

Perhaps playing house wasn't an entire waste of time.

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i read medu's fate ep i wanted to write this cause nezha went to comfort baal and my natabaal heart was like :muffled screaming: so yeee hope y'all enjoyed it !! \o/
> 
> i am still waiting for playable nez yes. it will soon be a full year since the release of primal resonance and i will sob if there is no sequel soon-
> 
> twitter: @flxmelxnce


End file.
